


You Have Me

by EverestTheNerd



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestTheNerd/pseuds/EverestTheNerd
Summary: What happens when an impostor can’t bring himself to do it?
Relationships: Black & Purple (Among Us), Black/Purple (Among Us), Cyan & Purple (Among Us), White & Yellow (Among Us), White/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What causes an impostor to go mad?

Purple wasn’t always alone. Once he was the loudest person in the room, full of cheeriness and sunshine. A laid back fellow that was always calm in a time of crisis, and handled it like a pro, until a few years ago. 

He had run to electrical with his partner hand in hand, watching their back and doing his wire task, which was interrupted by a body being found. They had run back to the cafeteria with urgency in their stride, being the last ones to arrive. Accusations were thrown left, right and center, the room in utter chaos. In a turn of events, the blame had fallen to his lover. He had tried to defend them, stating that they were together that whole time, that there was no way they could have done such a thing, but the others wouldn’t listen. He had to watch as his partner was thrown out the airlock. His heart broke as he watched them drift into space, them being oddly calm. They turned to look at him and tapped their chest twice, a silent message they had. 

“I love you”

They were not the impostor.


	2. A New Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after an impostor goes mad?

Purple had been assigned to a new crew. 

He scanned the room as he unpacked his few belongings. The room bustled with colour, a loud volume most middle school teachers would detest filling the area. He looked over to Yellow and White, both adorning some kind of egg decoration on the top of their helmets. They were chatting away, something about their mutual love for birds. His gaze shifted to Red, Blue and Green, listening to them argue.

“I’m telling you, aliens exist!” Red yelled

“And I’m telling you that there’s no way they do.” Green fought back.

Blue resided between them, silent. Purple was startled by a tapping on his shoulder, turning back to find Pink,Cyan and Orange.

“Hello!” Pink chirped

Purple returned her greeting with a blank stare.

“Silent type, eh?” Orange huffed, “Well that’s quite alright with me!” Her enthusiasm disgusted purple, he decided. Cyan just waved. He turned away from them, putting his items away and grabbing his task list. Most of the other Crewmates had left to do their tasks, leaving the four of them.  
“Aw shoot, we have tasks! I don’t wanna do work today” Pink grumbled.

“Why don’t we do our tasks t’gether, it’ll be better that way” Orange said, her accent morphing her words. They scuttled out together as he looked across the room, wasn’t there someone else there too? Purple turned to look at cyan. Cyan’s shoulders shook in silent laughter, slowly raising her arm and using her thumb to draw a line across her neck. Her shoulders shook more, in glee this time he supposed, then she skipped out. He had left to medbay shortly after, meeting Green, who was scanning.

“Oh hey, you also got tasks here?” He asked

“Yeah” Purple said bluntly as he walked up to the vails. “Hey can you help me out with this? I haven’t had this task before.” “Sure thing.” Green said turning to face him, then moving to stand next to him. “It’s a pretty easy task, see you just gotta press the button to start the machine, and come back in a minute to pick which one’s the-“ he turned around and whispered in shock “-anomoly”. Purple had put his hands on Green’s neck, a firm but deadly grip, and Twisted.

“Thanks for the help” he said, a low rumble of laughter emanating in his chest. He turned towards the vent and jumped in, emerging in security, where Cyan watching cams. She tilted her head towards him and crossed her neck with her thumb again, in a questioning manner this time. He nodded. She bounced up and down gleefully, with her hands resting on where her cheeks would be. He brushed it off and decided to head to electric, when sirens went off.

_**A body had been found** _


End file.
